The Autumn People
Welcome back Kiddies to the THIRTY-THIRD EERIE-EDITION OF CREEPS CASTLE heh-heh. It's I, CREEPS once more. Ha-Ha, I always love going to the COUNTY SCARE when it comes around each FEAR! I always get SCARE-RAMEL APPLES hee-hee-hee! Speaking of fairs, this TASTELESS-TIDBIT is about a Fall carnival always returning to a town each FEAR. I call it... A cool-breeze blew through the trees of the small town of Riverside, Indiana, back in the Autumn of 1899 one afternoon. Two boys ran over to a fence in a clearing, seeing a carnival tent at the one end of it, with a ferris wheel behind it. "Gee, James, the carnival is back this year already" one boy said to the other one. "Yes Victor it is" James agreed. "I cannot wait to get a lot of cotton-candy" Victor said, eagerly. That night, Victor and James returned to the carnival, where some of the townsfolk rode on the ferris wheel, laughing. The boys peeked in the tent, seeing some midget clowns. The three of them looked the same, having a mix of dark and light-green hair, a red-painted-on smile, red-painted-on dots for eyes, a red-painted-on dot for noses, and a red-painted-on dot on each of their cheeks. The midget clowns also had dark-green trousers and suspenders on, with purple buttons, over purple shirts. The clowns wore white dress-shoes, as well as purple-gloves. As James and Victor looked, the three midget clowns vanished from where they stood at. The boys screamed in fright and surprised, running from the carnival-tent. The following day, James and Victor returned to the little carnival, seeing townspeople lined up in downtown Riverside. "Do you think those ghosts are still in the carnival-tent here, Victor?" James asked him. "Maybe Victor, but let's see why everyone is standing around downtown for" he answered and they both ran downtown on a sidewalk. "It's a parade!!" James exclaimed, looking down the old brick-street. The crowd cheered and clapped, as the parade approached them, coming up the street. The parade consisted of the ghosts of the three midget clowns. "It's the ghosts of the midget clowns we saw James!!" Victor said, surprised. "Yes my Friend indeed" James agreed, also surprised. The ghosts marched together in a vertical line. One clown playing a trombone, another playing a drum and the last one playing a trumpet. The clowns played: Oh When The Saints Go Marching In. As the apparitions passed by where the boys stood, they all began dripping slime the color of red out of their painted-on mouths, and more of the slime started sliding and streaming down from out of their painted-on dots of eyes. "Hey, Victor, do you see that?" James pointed out to his friend. "Yes" he replied. As the boys ran to see the tiny parade, the slime went to gushing out of the eyes and mouths of the clowns. Slime of the same color started to run and gush out of the painted-on dots of noses the clowns had. The crowd continued to applaude and the ghosts returned to their carnival-tent. The boys crept inside it and they saw the trio of phantoms put their instruments down. As James and Victor watched very quietly in the shadows of the tent, the ghosts of the midget clowns continued to ooze slime from their eyes, noses and mouth, beginning to giggle in chipmunk-tones. The specters tore their ghostly-heads clean off and more and more red slime sprayed and spurted out of their ghostly-necks. The ghosts began to juggle each of their heads, with more slime gushing and bubbling out of their giggling-heads. Their giggling became wild-laughter of insanity and the boys screamed in shock and horror at the terrifying sight. James and Victor both took off, running from the carnival-tent and they stopped running by near the corner of a neighborhood a few miles away. "Each year this time of season, the ghosts of those midget clowns return to their old, little carnival here that they set up back in twenty years ago, James. They were called The Autumn People" Victor explained. "Yeah, I do remember your Grandfather telling us that last year Victor" he responded. Heh-Heh, Victor and James really caught the parade from the old carnival CLOWNING AROUND eh, kiddies? The ghosts really got INTO THE SPIRIT of things when they held that parade. As for their JUGGLING HACT, the old SLAYING is modified to THREE HEADS ARE BETTER THAN ONE aha-ha-ha-ha-ha!